


Leia's Guardian

by HopeResistChange



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Let Leia have her own force ghosts 2021, no beta we die like anakin's morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeResistChange/pseuds/HopeResistChange
Summary: Shimi is clearly Force sensitive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Leia's Guardian

Leia understood what Luke meant when he told her that a voice showed him how to destroy the death star. She never heard Ben or Yoda, they were busy watching over Luke and force projection training Jedi. The voice Leia heard was kind and caring. It sang songs to her in a language she couldn't understand when she woke from nightmares as a child. 

When Leia's teachers went on and on about the glory of the empire the voice always spoke. " _They're wrong, empire doesn't care for anyone but themselves._ _You can change things like your parents._ " Leia's parents did change things as she got older she helper them.

Leia was never surprised by the voice. Her parents told her it happened sometimes to people with special abilities. " _Don't trust them."_ The voice insisted every time a Moff walked in. " _Slavers,"_ It hissed when the empire started the spice mines. The voice was always there for every decision Leia made as a senator and every mission she went on for the rebellion never ordering but always there to give advice if she asked. 

_"Let me tell you a story."_ The voice said one day as Leia recovered from the stun she told the rebels to shoot. " _There were Jedi and they weren't perfect but they were good. They lost their way before they fell. The Jedi of old took out slave empires and asked for nothing in return. My son wanted to do the same but he wasn't allowed to. The republic fell and my son with it. You have people who love you they are your strength."_

 _"I'm proud of you."_ It said as Leia went on a barely approved mercy mission. The voice laughed with her while she made the empire reimburse her for rebel assets. While Leia lied to Vader's face the voice cried. _"You will survive, you can heal even from this."_ The voice promised as Leia's home disappeared before her eyes. As Leia denied having even heard of the death star before the voice told her. _"You can do this. You are strong. Help is on the way."_

Leia told the Empire nothing and the Rebbelion everything. They never asked her why she sometimes knew a little more about the clone wars than she should for someone with an imperial education, why she knew stories her parents hadn't even known. " _Someone would have noticed the mistake."_ The voice said with sadness and hope while they looked over the plans of the death star.

"What should I do?" Leia screamed at the air when someone she loves was taken from her again. "I don't know how much more loss I can take." " _You will survive this. You have no other choice. He is not gone yet."_

Luke walked into Jabba's throne and called himself Skywalker. Leia heard the voice laugh a bitter laugh full of the memory of broken promises. Of a child who became a monster.

Leia was chained to Jabba's throne. It was horrible. She hatted him. The anger she felt was justified, it was righteous. She wrapped the chain around his neck and pulled until he took his last breath. The voice said nothing but Leia could feel pride seeping into her bones. 

Luke told her they were siblings and the voice said " _At last."_ He helped kill the emperor and redeem Vader. A prophecy was fulfilled. That wasn't the end. Luke, the last of the old Jedi and the first of the new had Jedi things to do. He was the chosen one because Ben had chosen him.

Leia chose herself. She felt the pain and the darkness as Vader had. She chose the light. She helped build the Republic piece by piece with none of Luke's idealism. Leia had what her parents taught her and the whispers of a voice that finally knew peace as Leia wrote law after law. While Luke believed in the good that could be found in the darkest of places Leia knew the shadows that could seep in slowly and innocent looking until they could block out the light.

Leia said stood in front of a senate full of idealists and those who remembered the republic through rose-tinted glasses and made sure that there was balance, that no one could rise as far as Palpatine had. 

"We will not sit by as history repeats itself" She yelled and was ignored as the first order rose and her son fell. " _You know what you must do."_ The voice reminded her and she did what she had to.

When Leia died she finally put a face to the voice. There had been no pictures of Shimi, she could never afford them. But when Leia finally saw the voice with her own eyes she said one word " _Grandma"_


End file.
